Wandering Souls
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: The wandering mother and daughter of Fatal Frame 3.
1. Kozue

_Kozue Kuzuhara_

Just a small story I wrote of the wandering daughter from Fatal Frame 3. I plan on doing another chapter from the mothers POV if this came out alright. I could have done better on writing the end though.

* * *

"Sweetie, where is your father?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes. I'm sorry mommy. She simply tilted her head down and shook her head, her mother's mouth pulling downwards.

_I'm sorry. Daddy….fell. _

"Let's go searching for him, alright? I'm sure he's here somewhere."

I smiled sadly.

_No mommy, he's not here anymore. It's my fault. I'm sorry._

* * *

I couldn't tell her what had happened. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have thrown the ball so high. I shouldn't have been playing outside. Now daddy is gone.

I'm sorry mommy.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I'm so scared to tell you…

I didn't mean to.

* * *

I feel so bad. I ran into the corner to avoid my mother's knowing gaze. She…knew. She knew something had happened. I think she hates me…

Mommy doesn't know what I have done. But she knows something is wrong, and is trying to hide it from me. Her eyes are so red and sad looking. She looks so tired. I have caused her pain and I still can't tell her the terrible thing I have done. I run with my small worn out journal and hide in a corner. I have to tell someone my secret or I may explode.

_sorry_

_daddy_

_was trying to get_

_my ball_

_and fell_

_it was scary_

_sorry..._

* * *

Dreams…

I'm having such weird dreams…

My arm hurts…

I can't do this. This…pain. This coloring on my body. Like someone has taken colors and drilled them into my skin, but no one else can see them.

"A mansion…daddy, come back."

_Daddy, come back…_

_Daddy…the ball…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Sorry…_

* * *

I can't stay awake. I'm so tired. These bruises hurt me.

I'm going to the bad place I'm always told of. This is my punishment for daddy falling.

I'm sorry mommy.

I'm sorry.

I run into the mansion and hide, trying to quiet my sobbing so mommy doesn't find me.

Mommy is always in my dreams now. She was there occasionally, but now she's always here. She is so scared and keeps following daddy like me. She calls for me sometimes, too.

She always sleeps long like I do. She started after I did. I didn't mean to scare her. She said she followed me into the manor but that we have to leave. We don't know how. I don't care if we leave. I just want to see daddy so mommy can be happy again. I need to find daddy so mommy isn't sad anymore.

I need to tell her.

I can't though…

I'm sorry…

* * *

This place is scary. It's always so cold. I want to go back home but I keep seeing daddy. Why won't her stop for us…does he hate me that much?

It's always snowing and cold.

A…a lady…

She scares me…

She has marks like I do. Mommy pulled me away before I could look at her properly. I'm scared. But I want to bring daddy back too much.

I just want mommy happy again…

It's my fault.

All my fault.

I didn't mean to cause daddy to fall.

I'm sorry mommy…

Sorry…

* * *

I keep hiding from mommy. I don't want her to see me. She has the same markings as me. She calls it a tattoo. She's so sad now and chasing after daddy now. I can only hold her hand and walk along. She still doesn't know…

Sorry…

I'm sorry…mommy…

Daddy…

I have to follow him…

I have to set everything right. You're always so sad because of me.

It's my fault.

I promise, I'll try and fix it.

Sorry…

* * *

"You killed daddy!" I cry at the woman. She looks so surprised at me but mommy distracts her. Mommy is so scary when she attacks. She's covered in bad tattoos and always looks for daddy, grabbing onto strangers.

This is my fault...

'_sorry…'_

I run and leave mommy alone. She always calls for me when I run from her and hide. I run because I can't face her but I feel worse when I do. I can't help it. I caused daddy to fall. It's hard to look her in the face anymore.

Sorry mommy.

I'm sorry…

* * *

"Daddy!"

He's standing among many candles and shadows, other people I vaguely remember. I don't care. Daddy's here. And mommy is so happy now.

"I'm sorry!" I run to him and hug him but he isn't mad at all. He's just happy to see me and mommy.

"I got your ball." He smiles and hands it to me and I grab it from his hands. I'm so happy!

He takes mommy's hand and I walk beside him, following the other shadows.

I don't know where we're going, but we're together again.

That's all that matters.


	2. Makie

B.B. wolf123 - I'm glad you like the end! I'm not very good at endings is all, but their story is sad so I wanted it to be happy! C:

And here's the wandering mother!

* * *

"Sweetie, where is your father?"

I frowned at my daughter when she shook her head.

She appeared so sad and I hugged her gently. She didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go searching for him, alright?" I murmured.

Her response was a sad smile.

* * *

"Kozue?" I frowned at my daughter's behavior.

She had been so depressed lately.

I found her having a bad dream on the couch.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, screaming that she was sorry.

"What was she sorry for…?"

I tried waking her up...

But i couldn't...

* * *

I shifted nervously at the sight of my husband. He had fallen, his neck terribly twisted.

I went to the house to find Kozue when the body was taken care of.

I found her muttering to herself by the window.

I went to her side and petted her hair, laying a small kiss on the top of her head.

I didn't know what to do about this.

She had been having more nightmares and sleeping for hours at a time.

"I haven't been able to find daddy, but we can go search for him some more."

I lied smoothly. I didn't want to crush her hopes of finding him.

I tried to hide the tears when she met my eyes.

It was so hard.

* * *

I'm so terrified…

What's happening with my daughter?

She sleeps for such long periods now and always shouts in her sleep.

Why did my husband have to be taken?

I already lost him.

I don't want to lose my daughter!

* * *

I'm starting to have weird dreams now too.

A tall mansion with children singing inside; Kozue goes inside, calling out for her father.

Kozue…

My husband…

I chase after her, unable to grab her attention.

"Please Kozue, we need to leave!"

But I can't convince myself enough as I follow her inside.

* * *

We're sleeping so long now.

I don't know what the date is.

It's raining so much too.

I don't understand what's happening.

Kozue won't stop crying and is always running.

She's sorry…

What have I done…?

This is my fault.

I should have told her.

She keeps running from me and it always scares me.

We need to leave but i don't know how!

* * *

A woman bearing horrifying tattoos grabbed my shoulder today.

Tattoos…

They hurt…

Her touch felt like I had been stabbed!

I don't understand…

* * *

I find Kozue later in a corner sobbing.

She's so sad though, I can't tell her.

"Let's go search for daddy."

She only nods and grabs my hand, still crying.

* * *

That lady tried to grab her today.

I had to pull her away.

I didn't want my daughter to have this painful tattoo.

She was already in enough pain…

We haven't awoken in days.

I feel so guilty.

This is my fault…

I should have made sure my husband was safe…

I should have done something…

I realize sadly that my daughter already has the tattoo covering her body.

* * *

"Won't you help me find him?"

I stare at the short-haired woman, reaching out to her for help.

A flash hits me and sends pain through my body.

I hear Kozue running around the room.

She's sobbing and asking her where he went, and accusing her of killing him.

The woman just hits us with that camera again.

It hurts.

Kozue runs and I follow to find her.

It always scares me when she runs.

Sometimes I don't find her for days.

* * *

The pain is suddenly gone. The tattoos don't hurt and there are candles floating through ice cold water.

I don't feel it.

My daughter stands next to me, both of us staring at the familiar form.

She runs to him and hugs him, yelling of how sorry she is.

He pulls out a ball for her and smiles, then takes my hand.

We're all happy again.

Kozue is happy again…

We take each other's hand and walk with the other shadows, our beautiful child humming as she walks between us.

She finally smiles, her eyes no longer sad.


End file.
